Lighting Force Agency VS Master XII
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Master X broke Negaduck out of jail but the LFA and Darkwing Duck is on the case but Master X and Negaduck went to the temple of Evil and receve evil powers from Death but Alexander went to the cave of the Light Swords and receve the power of good from Al


A Lighting Force Agency/Darkwing Duck/Tiny Toons/Anamaiancs/Oddimals crossover   
  
Plese send me e-mail to Lighting732002@yahoo.com or Lighting742002@hotmail.com  
  
Negaduck return to Acme Acers to caus some troble.  
  
Lighting Force Agency owend by Aaron Roberts   
  
Darkwing Duck is owend by Disney (c)   
  
Tiny Toons and Anamaiancs is owend by Warner Borthers   
  
D-Boy is owend by Daniel Wheeler   
  
Oddimals is owend by Brooke Michelle   
  
Alexander Armington/Aaron Roberts   
Razor Armington/ Ricky Roberts   
Nicky Chang/Jackie Chang   
Shirley the Loon/ Gail Matthius   
Fifi LaFume/ Kath Soucie   
D-boy Whitewulf/ Daniel Wheeler   
Zuccini/Brooke Michelle   
Olivia/Alyson Court   
Buster Bunny/Charies Adler   
Babs Bunny and Dot Warner/Tress MacNeille   
Montana Max/Danny Cookeey   
Plucky Duck/Joe Alaskey   
Boomer/Tom Kenny   
Bandit/Anthony Daniels  
Jinx/The J.A.M.   
Aurora/B.J. Ward   
Julius Jackal/Master X/Jim Cummings  
Negaduck/???   
Darkwing Duck/??   
Gosalyn/??   
LunchPad McQuak/??   
Megavoite  
Quacker Jack   
Bushroot   
Liquadator   
Alex Redolence/Jeremy J. Jurrens  
  
Location St. Carnad Prison in St. Carnad, California  
  
Were Negaduck in his croneys were lock up and Negaduck was thinking a plane to get back at Tiny Toons and   
Darkwing Duck.   
  
Negaduck: I need a plane to get revinge at Darkwing and Tiny Toons But how.   
  
Bushroot: We can feed them to the plants.   
  
Megavoite: Or we can zap them.   
  
Liquadator: Or we can Drown them.   
  
Quacker Jack: Or I can use my deady toys to attack them.   
  
Negaduck: No those planes are two supedit to work I need a better plane.   
  
But Master X just appired in front of Negaduck.   
  
Negaduck: Who Are you?   
  
Master X: I am once know as Julius Jackal but you can called me All Powrefull Master X  
  
Negaduck: Ha Prove it.   
  
Master X [Was anoyed]: You don't blieve in my powers hears a dimostarion [points at Liquadator]   
  
a beam of engery came out of Master X hands and hit Liquadator and curcing his finger to make Liquey to do curcales.   
  
Liquadator: Whole Whole Whole All right I bleve you.   
  
Negaduck: I am Imprest with your powers.   
  
Master X; You should be and I watch you because I need you help.   
  
Negaduck: Why do you need my help?   
  
Master X: Because we have a commion emery you hate Darkwing Duck, I hate the Tiny Toons, Oddimals and the Lighting Force Agency.   
  
Negaduck: Yes I once run into Tiny Toons in the Terror That Flaps in the Night Fan Fics because I want to rule the world.   
  
Master X: Yes I have that same goel and I know how to get the power for ourselfs.   
  
Negaduck: How.   
  
Master X: There is a Temple holdes a Evil Power that can be use in the world domnation and only pure Evil can enter the temple.   
  
Negaduck: What kind of evil powers?   
  
Master X: Hipnoses, Freeze, Teleports, Invicable, Flying and Powerful magic.   
  
Negaduck: But I herd that the temple of evil is just a mith.   
  
Master X: No it real and I know were it is.   
  
Negaduck: Were?   
  
Master X: Acme Acers.   
  
Negaduck: Why there?   
  
Master X: Because the Gardent name Alex Redoience Gards the Temple from Evil but I can Beat him once we have this power we can rule the Cartoon World so are you In or out.   
  
Negaduck: I am in.   
  
Master X: What about you Fresome Five team.   
  
Negaduck: HA these loser I don't want them to bundlet it just the two of us.   
  
Master X:[looking at the 4 members of Negaduck gane]: You are right they are uses but I will creat you 4 new members of your new gane.   
  
Quacker Jack: What about us Negaduck.   
  
Negaduck: HA I am leaveing you loosers Bye.   
  
Then Master X broke Negaduck out of jail.   
  
To be contune.   
  
Location: LFA Command Tower in Chicago, Illinois   
  
As Alexander, Razor Armington, and Nicky Chang were watching over Acme Acers and St. Carand when one of the arams went off.  
  
Alexander: What Was that?   
  
Razor: It the warring singles.   
  
Alexander: Where the single came form?   
  
Nicky: it comming from Shush in St. Carand, Californa.   
  
Alexander:put it through.   
  
Jay E. Hover: Alexander the reports that Negaduck has borke out of Jail and heading to Acme Acers I allredy notefie Darkwing Duck about it but someone else was talking to Negaduck and they joine forces to get revingen on Darkwing Duck, Tiny Toons, D-Boy and the Oddimals you must stop them.   
  
Alexander: What a ment you say someoneles have help Negaduck out of Jail?   
  
Jay: Well a Jackal perhaps.   
  
Alexander: Jackal? Then it has to be Master X that crimal.   
  
Jay: Who is Master X.   
  
Alexander: Once name Julius Jackal now Master X he is most dangours creature on earth and has to be stop.   
  
Jay: We have to warrned Darkwing about Master X.   
  
Alexander: Will do Lighting over and out.   
  
Alexander: Put a radio feed to the thunderquack 1-7-8-9.   
  
Sky: Right.   
  
Alexander: This is Alexander come in Darkwing.   
  
[Darkwing: This is Darkwing What wrong?]  
  
Alexander: Darkwing I got a called from Shush and they say that Negaduck have left Megavote, Quacker Jack, Lquidator, and Bushroot behind and he has new help.   
  
[Darkwing: Who?]   
  
Alexander: Master X the most dangouris Crimal on earth and he is deady.   
  
[Darkwing: Oh boy I think we have to warned Tiny Toons on this one]   
  
Alexander: Darkwing I want you called the Tiny Toons, Warners, and I will called some one else.   
  
[Darkwing: Ok I tell them to met us at the Loonversity]   
  
Alexander: Ok.  
  
Alexander: Sky put a radio feed to D-Boy 2-4-5-6.   
  
Sky: Right.   
  
Alexander: This is Alexander D-Boy come in.   
  
[D-Boy: This is D-boy over]   
  
Alexander: D-Boy tell the Oddimals that Master X is back.   
  
[D-Boy: What???? How it can be.]   
  
Alexander: It hapend at St. Carnad Prison when Master X broked Negaduck out of Jail.   
  
[D-Boy: Well I beleve that Master X is serceing for the Evil Temple that is gardet by Death and Alex.   
  
Alexander: The good and Evil Gardents If Master X suceeds he and Negaduck can rule the world but I hear the Ledgendary swords that can beat evil.   
  
[D-Boy: Ok I will tell them were do want us to meat you?]  
  
Alexander: Looniversity.   
  
[D-Boy: Ok D-boy over and out.]  
  
Alexander: Sky set corse for Acme Looniversity.   
  
Sky: Shure.   
  
(Acme Acers Evil Temple PT. 4:23 P.M. ET. 7:23 GMT. 14:23 pm.)   
  
Were we see Master X and Negaduck were at the Evil Temple and talking to Death.   
  
Death: Who dare enter the evil temple.   
  
Master X: I am Master X the evil person in the world.   
  
Negaduck: I am Negaduck the most crimal in the world.   
  
Death: Oh the two Evil person that want the evil power.   
  
Master X and Negaduck: Yes   
  
Death: Your Hearts are pure evil enought to with stand the dangers so you have been warren.   
  
Master X: Shawe we.   
  
Negaduck: Let go.   
  
The red sreams were glowing, Master X and Negaduck came out but they are more powerfull than they before.   
  
Master X: Look out D-Boy I am now MegaMaxter X.   
  
Negaduck: Look out Darkwing Duck and Tiny Toons I am now SupreamNegaduck.   
  
Both: We will rule the world.   
  
Location Acme Looniversity.   
  
Were we see LFA, Darkwing Duck, Golsylin, Lunchpad McQuak, Tiny Toons, Warners, D-Boy and Oddimals were descusing a plane to stop Master X and Negaduck.   
  
Alexander: Our spy sattleies tell us that Master X and Negaduck have became MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck.   
  
Darkwing: What? Negaduck a Supream Evil HA HA HA! Boy he can't beat me.   
  
D-Boy: Boy Master X went Mega and I heard that the evil powers can take over the world and turn evey one into servents.   
  
Alexander: But the Ledgen Swords called Light Swords that can deffet evil.   
  
Buster: We have to find the swords.   
  
Babs: But how?   
  
Alexander: There a cave that hode the Light Swords west of Acme Acers and the gardent is Alex Redolence.   
  
Fifi: My boyfriend that gardes the Dead.   
  
Alexander: The LFA will find it.   
  
But a blast came from the sky and hit in the center.   
  
Alexander: Guys look out.   
  
Booom!   
  
Buster: Were did it came from.   
  
Mega Master X: hello D-Boy  
  
Supream Negaduck: Hello Darkwing.   
  
D-Boy and Darkwing: Master X and Negaduck.   
  
MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck: it MegaMaster X and Supream Negaduck you mortals.   
  
Olivia: What do you want Master X?   
  
MegaMaster X: Well I want you to be our servent to take over the world.   
  
D-Boy: Yea right Alex you and your men go find the Light Sword we will hand Master X and Negaduck.   
  
Alexander: Right let go,   
  
MegaMaster X: Ha Ha You want to change our power so be it.   
  
D-Boy: Let get them.   
  
Tiny Toons/Darkwing Duck/Warners and Oddimals: Right.   
  
MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck: Hipnosets.   
  
D-Boy, Tiny Toons, Darkwing Duck, Warners and Oddimals were stop in there tracks and were hipnotise.   
  
Megamaster X: Let go to the cave of the Light Swords and destory Alexander and his Lighting Force.   
  
D-Boy, Tiny Toons, Darkwing Duck/Warners and Oddimals: Yes Master.   
  
Location Acme Acers Forest.   
  
Were Alexander, Razor and Sky are looking for the Light swords.   
  
Sky: Alex here the cave of the Light Swords.   
  
Alexander: Set the Carer Jet down.   
  
Sky: Right.   
  
When they got to the cave they see Alex Redolence was gardend it.   
  
Alex: Who are you.   
  
Alexander: I am capten Alexander Armington for the Lighting Force Agency and these are my cousin and borther Razor and Sky Armington.   
  
Alex: I sences good in you and you three need the Light Swords to deffet MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck that they got power by Death.  
  
Then Master X Fire a Kamahama Wave at Alex, Alexander, Razor, and Sky.   
  
Alexander: Look out.   
  
Boom!   
  
Alexander: MegaMaster X and Supream Negaduck.   
  
MegaMaster X: Ha HA so Alexander you seek the Light Swords but we have your friends under our spell.   
  
Alexander: What?   
  
SupreamNegaduck: Come out servents.   
  
Tiny Toons, D-Boy, Oddimals, Darkwing Duck, and Warners were hiptonies.   
  
Alexander: What No GRRR!  
  
Alex Redolence: Alexander get the Lightswords we will holde them off.   
  
Alexander: Right.   
  
MegaMaster X: Get them.   
  
Razor: Ryhods Zoide sute atcavated.   
  
Sky: Berzuker Furrey Zoide sute atcavated  
  
Alex: Hadookent.   
  
MegaMaster X: D-boy, Tiny Toons and Oddimals get Alexander Wile we handle Alex Redolence, Razor and Sky.   
  
D-boy, Tiny Toons and Oddimals: Yes master.  
  
Alexander is in the cave he see the swords but one problem they were digmon swords cards.   
  
Alexander: What Digmon Swords cards oh boy and say digmodefie.   
  
He garb the cards but D-Boy fire the Kamahama blast.   
  
Alexander: D-Boy?   
  
D-Boy[in a trance]: Megamaster X want to be destory.   
  
then he see the Tiny Toons and oddimals are in a trances.   
  
Alexander: Oh great.   
  
But Alexander read the card that the Light Swords can returnd a trance subject to normal.   
  
Alexander: Of corse, Digmotevife Digpolison atcavate.   
  
(Digpolison theam)   
  
Alexander: Alexandermon digvole to Lightmon.   
  
Lightmon: Boy this cool.   
  
D-Boy: Get him.  
  
Lightmon: Wnat was that move oh Light Slash Light Slash attack.   
  
His Light Slash attack hit the Tiny Toons, D-Boy and Oddimals.   
  
D-boy: What Happen.   
  
Buster: I was knock out.   
  
Lightmon: Are you allright?   
  
Fifi: We are but who are you?   
  
Lightmon: I am Lightmon frome of Alexander Armington   
  
D-boy: That right Alexander became Lightmon.   
  
Fifi: My lover.   
  
Lightmon: Let help Razor, Sky and Alex.   
  
D-Boy: Right Let go.   
  
Out side of the cave Darkwing Duck, Warners, MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck were fighting Razor, Sky in there zoide suites and Alex but Lightmon, D-Boy, Tiny Toons and Oddimals came to save them.  
  
Lightmon: Light Slash Attack.   
  
Darkwing, and Warners returnd to normal.   
  
Yakko: Boy that was a long sleep.   
  
MegaMaster X: What? [look up and saw Alexander Armington is Lightmon]   
  
Lightmon: MegaMaster X and SupreamNegaduck surender this instely or tase my rafth.   
  
SupreamNegaduck: HA HA HA oh yea Fire blast.   
  
But Lightmon Block Negaduck attacks.   
  
Supreamnegaduck: What this can't be.   
  
MegaMaster X: Negaduck let combine our powers.   
  
SupreamNegaduck: Shure.   
  
MegaMaster X and Supreamnegaduck: Super Fire blast.   
  
But Lightmon dodge it.   
  
MegaMaster X: I don't beleve it.   
  
Lightmon: My turn Hyper Light Sowrd Slash attack.   
  
his Hyper Light Sowrd Slash Attack hit Master X and Negaduck and there powers have been deatcavate and Lightmon return to Alexander.   
  
Alexander: It over Master X give up.   
  
Master X: Never I will beback HA HA HA!   
  
Master X just disapred.   
  
Darkwing: At lese Negaduck is going back to Prison let go Negaduck and By Alexander.   
  
Alexander: See you later Darkwing and one day our path will crossover.   
  
Buster: Well Let cellerbate our victory over Master X and Negaduck.   
  
Tiny Toons (escept Buster), D-Boy, Tiny Toons, Oddimals and Warners: YAAAAA!   
  
Fifi: Alexander do you want to cellerbate our victory.   
  
Alexander: Well Fifi sense I got a vacation so we will cellerbate.   
  
Fifi: Thanks my love.   
  
They walk hand by hand and cellebrate with the gane.   
  
The End?   
  
Next time on LFA VS Master X the seres Master X recehavoic by bring the zoides to Acme Acers the Backdarfth group but Alexander called the Blitz team for back up, the Toons, D-boy and Oddimals learne   
how to use the zoides so it Lighting Force Agency, Blitz Team, Tiny Toons, Oddimals, and D-boy Vs Master X and the Backdrafth Group Ready and Fight. 


End file.
